


I'm Worse At What I Do Best

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: Omega Drop [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Puppy pile, Self-Doubt, crying hinata, nest making, omega bonding, omega drop, omega instincts, omega puppy pile, omegadrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga couldn't stop the other Omegas from dropping, so the feeling of uselessness causes him to drop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Worse At What I Do Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedJusticeLibra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJusticeLibra/gifts).



> I wrote this for RedJusticeLibra, I wrote both! 
> 
> (Title: Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana)

"Suga? Are you listening?" Ukai asked, a concern frown on his face. 

Suga nodded, he wasn't convincing anyone.   
"Yeah I'm fine, Coach."

Daichi nudged Suga's shoulder with his own. 

"You sure? You don't look okay?" He whispered, moving a bit of Suga's hair behind his ear. 

Suga gave a reassuring smile.   
"Yeah. I'm fine." He whispered back. 

Daichi nodded, turning his attention back to the coach. 

Suga frowned.   
No, he wasn't okay. How could he let this happen? Most of his baby Omegas have dropped! How could he let them down like that?! 

He whimpered, resting his chin on his hands. 

"Suga?" He barely heard someone call out his name. 

His mind became foggy and his vision became blurry.

'This is what you deserve.' He thought to himself. 

"Hey, Koushi, can you hear me?!" Daichi panicked. 

"What happened to him? He was fine just moments ago?!" Noya yelled frantically. 

The Omegas were on edge. Nothing was more frightening then an Omega dropping. 

But now it was the team Mum, they didn't know what to do. Suga was always the first one to take control in these situations, but now HE was the one who needed help. 

"What the hell do we do?!" Tanaka yelled with panick. 

Tsukishima sighed. 

"Tsukki?" Tadashi asked, noticing the look on his Mate's face. 

The blonde Omega took Tadashi by the sleeve of his jacket and dragged him over to Suga, who was now laying down on his side.

Tsukishima hesitantly sat by Suga's, lifting the elder Omega's head and resting it on his lap. 

He hesitantly ran his fingers through the Omega's hair.

"Wake up, Suga. We need you here." He whispered so no one else could hear him. 

Hinata sat by the blonde, he laid his head on Suga's shoulder, and wrapped his thin arms around the older male's waist. 

"We don't know what to do. Please wake up." He sniffled.

Nishinoya was next. He laid down next to Suga, so they were face to face. 

"You alway help us, so it's time we help you." He said, kissing Suga on the forehead. 

The rest of the team gave each other sympathetic glances. Should they disturb the omega's atmosphere? 

Daichi looked back to the Omegas, Tsukishima was looking to him with a blank expression. 

"Let's leave them in private." The Captain said, herding everyone (except the four Omega's) out of the club room. 

'Did I lead Suga to dropping? Did i cause too much stress for him?' Hinata thought to himself. 

He whimpered. 

Nishinoya looked to the ginger haired boy.

"You alright?" The Libero asked his underclass man. 

Hinata shook his head whimpering again. 

"Did I do this to him? Did I stress him out?" Hinata whined.

Tsukishima startled for a moment before reaching over and running his hand trough the smaller omega's hair. 

"It wasn't your fault." Tsukishima bit his lip, worried incase he DID just tell a lie.

What if it was Hinata? What if it was him?

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the voice of the eldest Omega. 

"You don't need to worry about that, Shouyou. It's not your fault." He said, his eyes closed with exhaustion.

"Suga!" Hinata cried happily.

Suga smiled, opening his eyes to come face to face with Nishinoya. 

"You alright Yuu?" He asked. Brushing the stray tear from the Libero's cheek. 

Noya nodded. 

"As I said, it's not your fault. It's no ones fault. It's- it's because I couldn't stop you from dropping." He rolled over, onto his back. 

He looked to Hinata who was frowning.   
"I'm sorry I made you think it was somewhat your fault."

Hinata sniffled, wiping the tears from  
His eyes. 

Suga clicked his tongue.   
"It's not your fault, my little Omega. Or yours either, Noya. I guess as the eldest Omega, I just feel responsible."

He turned to Tsukishima.

"Now, don't you dare go dropping on me." He joked.

The blonde smiled.   
"I won't cause you trouble, unlike these two." 

The Omega's laughed. 

"Umm, Suga?" Hinata spoke up quietly.

"What's wrong, Shou?" Suga asked with a worried frown. 

"It's just, I don't want to leave you alone tonight, can I-maybe stay at your house?" The ginger haired Omega asked, biting his lip.

Noya nodded.  
"Me too! I just- I want to make a nest." 

Everyone agreed. Every Tsukishima. 

Suga smiled.  
"Yeah, of course. My parents won't mind if I tell them what happened. They understand the instincts Omega's have. Give your parents a call and ask if you can stay over. We'll head over there now." 

The younger omega's agreed, getting their phones out. 

Once they all got the a-okay, they grabbed their bags and made their way to Suga's house. 

That night was going to be filled with cuddles and nests. And the reassurance that they were all still together.


End file.
